


Someone to You

by blankie



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - They're not on the Titanic lmao, Background Relationships, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Rose Dawson, Chubby Rose Dawson, Drama, F/M, Fat Character, Fat Rose Dawson, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Romance, Suicide Attempt, Teen Romance, Trans Character, Trans Jack Dawson, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankie/pseuds/blankie
Summary: Rose DeWitt Bukater is first and foremost under her parents control - they decide what she wears, where she goes, and who she interacts with. This results in Caledon Hockley - the older, perfect Christian man her parents have picked out for her to be with. Her future is set; graduate high school, marry Caledon, and have as many beautiful babies as possible. She doesn't like it, but the only other alternatives she can see are dark, so dark she can barely imagine.Then along comes Jack Dawson, and maybe, just maybe, he can change things for the better.





	Someone to You

Everyone knew Rose DeWitt Bukater, but no one dared to speak to her. She was an ice queen; mature and cold to everyone around her. Rumour had it that she had an older, college boyfriend - some of the other girls in her grade had seen him pull up outside the school in a fancy sports car. She was seemingly too cool to deign anyone with her attention, and she was intimidating enough that not many people wanted it. Her father was the town’s pastor as well as a famous TV preacher, thus every single person knew who he was and, by extension, who his family was. So, while Rose was the attention of much of the schools gossip and practically grew up in the spotlight, she had no friends, and would brush off any attempts to interact with her. All the girls were jealous of her older boyfriend, her expensive clothes, and the attention she got from all those around her despite not looking like a model (ugly, they called her, gross).  So, they gossiped voraciously behind her back but said nothing to her face for fear of repercussion from her father. She was simultaneously revered and loathed, though it seemed like she wouldn’t know it, sitting as high on her icey throne as she was. 

Jack Dawson, however, was new to the school.  _ Very _ new. In fact, he’d only been going for two days so far. It wasn’t usual for a student to join so late in the semester, and especially not in the twelfth grade class who was only months away from graduating, but Jack had just been moved to his new foster family and it was either join in the middle of the semester or wait until the year was finished. There was no  _ way _ Jack was waiting another year - in ninth grade he’d been pushed ahead, so waiting a year would just put him back where he started. His new foster family was nice and accepting and he already kind of loved them, but that didn’t mean much. Jack loved too easily; he gave his heart away to everyone and anyone, always had. So, despite the warm household he had been accepted into he still wanted nothing more than his own independence. He and Fabrizio had used to daydream together about running away from home and living in “the big city”, just two artists on the streets. Anything at the time seemed better than what they were calling home. Jack hadn’t talked to Fabrizio in months, but that didn’t stop him from continuing their dreams. He ignored the part of his brain that told him Fabrizio would have no use for such useless fantasies now that he was living with his loving aunt up in North Dakota. 

So, Jack Dawson was the new student, on a special tutoring course to catch im up enough to graduate with the rest of his new class. As such, he had no idea who Rose DeWitt Bukater was. He didn’t know that he wasn’t supposed to talk to her, he didn’t know about her famous father, and he certainly didn’t know she had an older college boyfriend who could most certainly beat him up. All he knew was that he was sitting in the art room after school on his second day, finishing up a sketch while looking out the large expanse of windows dominating the space, when Rose DeWitt Bukater entered the room. The art studio certainly was a beauty, despite the fact that it was rarely used, and that was precisely why Rose was there. Most of the windows looked out onto the school grounds, letting her watch out for her ride home while also admiring the view. 

Movement in his peripheral vision caught Jack’s attention, and when he turned his breath was knocked out of him like he had been socked in the stomach. There, sat along the opposite wall, was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her hair was a vibrant red that stood out vividly against her impossibly smooth skin. There was a glow in her cheeks that belied a warmth that wasn’t immediately apparent in her cool colouring. She was chubby and, as Jack’s eyes travelled from the tip of her head down to the tips of her shoes, he thought that he had never seen a being as beautiful. Her clothing was expensive, that Jack could tell just from looking at her, but he didn’t know brands well. His clothes were all from thrift stores, after all. Her style seemed to be mature and refined - no patterns or bright colours, instead a simple blouse tucked into dark jeans paired with nude flats. It was almost too mature for he,r and he could have mistaken her for a teacher had his intuition not told him otherwise. Jack’s hands itched for his pencil, but the urge to get up and talk to her won out. After all, how many chances do you get to talk to an angel?

Getting up from his stool, Jack placed his sketchbook on the counter and started to take a few steps towards her. At the first sound of his worn Vans against the ground her head jerked around and Jack stopped in his tracks. He cleared his throat. 

“Uh-” he began, “Hi?” I’m-”  He started to extend his hand for a handshake (and immediately started sweating at the thought of  _ touching _ her) but before he could get closer than a few feet away she practically jumped out of her seat and sprinted outside. Great, second day at school and he’d already scared away the prettiest girl he’d ever seen in his  _ life _ . Scuffling his Vans against the linoleum Jack chuckled to himself - that  _ was _ the classic Dawson luck. He shrugged and went back to his sketchbook, sitting back down into the desk he’d claimed. He’d probably see her again anyways, because the school was pretty small. Plus, if she didn’t want to talk to him, who was he to force her? 

After another forty minutes of just chilling in the art room a car honked outside, and when Jack looked up he could see his foster fathers bright red truck. He gathered up his things and hurried out to the car. He spent the evening doing homework and chores around the house, but a small part of his mind kept straying back to the girl he’d “met” (sort of) in the art room. Despite his resolve to leave her alone if she wanted to be left alone, Jack couldn’t help but hope that he would get another chance to make a good impression. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say a couple things.   
> 1\. I'm not going to be using any real people in this, even if they were in the movie (i.e. Thomas Andrews, the Unsinkable Molly Brown)   
> 2\. This is very self indulgent - I'm just writing what I want to write (hence why Jack is trans and Rose is fat and bi). 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! I love comments and kudos!!


End file.
